This invention relates to an automatic telephone answering system which will receive calls from a caller and forward caller information to an owner via a telephone line to a telephone pager or a telephone handset.
At the present time, many people, particularly doctors, use a telephone answering service. A caller trying to contact the doctor places a call to the doctor's telephone number. The call is answered by an operator who takes down the callers name and number and the substance of the caller's message. The doctor may call in to the operator from time to time to receive messages. Alternatively, the operator may call the doctor at a number provided by the doctor or may use a radio pager which in a simple version alerts the doctor to call the operator, and in more sophisticated versions, provides the doctor with the caller's identification.
These arrangements which require an operator have had a number of problems. They are relatively expensive in that one or more operators must be on hand at all times. Also, the operator may garble the message or the message may be delayed in transmission onward to the doctor while the operator is handling other incoming calls. This can be a particular problem when a single operator is handling a number of clients.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved telephone answering system which will automatically receive messages from callers and forward the messages onward to the doctor or other user of the system, without requiring attendance by an operator. Another object is to provide such a system which is inexpensive and simple to operate and which can be acquired, installed and operated by a the owner. The system may be shared by other users, if so desired.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.